


Gorgeous

by Gemilyca3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemilyca3/pseuds/Gemilyca3
Summary: Dean spots an attractive man from across the room and decides to buy him a drink.Based on the song Gorgeous by Taylor Swift





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to my iPod and Gorgeous by Taylor Swift came on and I immediately started picturing Dean and Cas in that situation. This idea was floating around my head for a few weeks and I decided to get it out on paper. Just a short little story :) Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Here's a link to the song if you've never heard it: [Gorgeous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUoe7cf0HYw)

The music pumped loud overhead as Dean walked into the club. He huffed as the beat hit his ears, lamenting that clubs always seemed to play crappy music. It’s not like Dean was a regular at these sorts of places, but Charlie wanted to go out to the new gay bar that just opened in town. As her best friend, it was his duty to accompany her.

Dean made a beeline for the bar once they got past the bouncers; if he was going to survive the night, he was going to need copious amounts of alcohol—and fast. He grabbed a couple of drinks for himself and Charlie and pushed his way through the crowd back to his friend. Luckily, this new club had both an outdoor patio where it was a little less noisy and, to Dean’s luck, another bar outside. He and Charlie sat outside drinking and chatting until Dean spotted the tall, dark, and handsome man across the patio.

“Dean…”

The man had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Dean…”

He was tall, too—almost as tall as Dean.

“Yo! Dean!”

A sharp pang of pain shot through his arm. “Ouch!” Dean rubbed his bicep. “Damn, Charlie! What the hell?!”

“Well, I had to get your attention somehow! You’re off in la-la-land ogling that cutie-pie over there.” Charlie nudged her head in the direction of the bar. “Why don’t you go talk to him? He’s been staring at you almost as long as you’ve been staring at him.”

Dean groaned. While he was almost tipsy enough, he was still going to need some more liquid courage before going to talk to the man. His bisexuality was nothing new—he’d been out to his family for a while now—but actively pursuing men was something he hadn’t really tried before. Dean still tended to prefer women to men; this guy might change things, though. While Dean was busy daydreaming about the blue-eyed beauty at the bar, Charlie managed to flag down a waitress and ordered a round of shots. Dean downed both of them as soon as they hit the table, slamming the empty glasses back down as he stood up, earning a “Hey man!” from Charlie as he walked towards the bar, unconsciously matching his steps to the beat of the pop song playing over the speakers.

  _You should take it as a compliment  
That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk_

“Hey. I’m Dean. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Hello, Dean. I’ll take a vodka cranberry.”

Dean flagged down the bartender and ordered a vodka cranberry and a beer. As he was waiting for their drinks, Dean leaned in closer to the dark-haired man.

“What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Castiel.”

“Well, Cas. It’s nice to meet ya.”

“Thank you, Dean. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

The bartender passed them their drinks and Dean immediately chugged half his beer.

“You sure do talk funny, Cas,” Dean said with a chuckle and a wink.

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled, taking a sip of his drink. “You realize that’s not the best way to make a good impression on someone.”

“What?”

“Making fun of one’s speech patterns. It’s slightly rude.”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean took a swig of beer before pushing himself away from the bar. “Uh, sorry, man. I… I guess I blew this, huh?”

Cas looked at Dean, a slight tilt to his head, and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving. “I never said that.” A smile grew on Cas’s face as he watched Dean comprehend what he had just said.

_You should think about the consequence  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong_

Castiel scooted closer to Dean, his hand having slid from Dean’s shoulder. Their hands rested so close; all Castiel needed was to gather the courage to inch his pinky closer to Dean’s and their hands would be touching. He took another sip of his vodka cranberry, he couldn’t help but stare at the man standing in front of him; never had Castiel seen someone as beautiful as Dean. He moved even closer to Dean. He couldn’t help himself. There was something about Dean that pulled Castiel in.

“Tell me about yourself, Dean.”

“Whad’ya wanna know, Cas?”

_And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us_  
He's in the club doing, I don't know what  
You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much 

Dean had practically spilled his life story when he decided to take the spotlight off himself. He still didn’t know much about Cas and was eager to learn more.

“So, you here by yourself?” Dean asked.

“No…My boyfriend is around somewhere. He dragged me out tonight, I’m not sure why.”

Dean’s face dropped when Cas said he had a boyfriend. Why did this always happen? Any time he was remotely interested in someone, they were always taken.

“Well, then. I guess I better get going then.” Dean grabbed his beer and turned to leave.

“Wait, Dean. Don’t go.” Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s wrist. “You’re the first guy who’s talked to me tonight that hasn’t been a creep.” Castiel looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “I could really use the company. But I understand if you want to leave.”

Dean sighed. How could he say no? “I guess we were having a pretty good conversation. Can’t say I’m not a little disappointed that you’re taken.” Dean finished off the rest of his beer. “So, why aren’t you out there with your boyfriend?”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “He likes coming out knowing full well I don’t enjoy it. He drags me out promising not to abandon me… and look what happened, again.” Cas gulps down the last of his drink, setting it on the bar rather forcefully.

“I’m sorry, man.” Dean hesitantly put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “That’s really shitty of him to do.”

Cas’s breath hitched and he looked down as Dean’s hand squeezed his shoulder. When Dean realized what he had done, he mumbled an apology and quickly removed his hand.

“How ‘bout another round of drinks? What’s your poison this time, Cas?”

“Surprise me.” Cas said with a wink. “I’m going to grab us a table over there.” Cas flicked his head to the side in gesture.

_Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine  
You've ruined my life, by not being mine_

Cas had found a couple of sofa chairs in the corner of the club and waited there for Dean to come back. He smiled as Dean approached with their drinks. Damn, this man was hot. Too bad Cas was taken by some assbutt who didn’t know how to treat him right.

“Hope you like whiskey,” Dean said as he passed one of the glasses to Cas and sat down next to him.

“Yes. Thank you.”

They continued to partake in conversation for the rest of the evening. Both men forgot they had come to the club with other people—both wound up in the flow of flirtatious conversation. Cas couldn’t help but stare at Dean. He berated himself for feeling this way about another man while in a relationship. Cas cursed Dean for being so attractive and cursed his luck for being unavailable. It wasn’t fair—Dean was going to destroy Cas’s life by being so attractive and not his.

_You should take it as a compliment  
That I'm talking to everyone here but you _

Dean was back at the club with Charlie a few weeks later. It’s not that he was hoping to see Cas again, but he was kind of keeping a lookout. He tried not to get his hopes up, after all, what were the chances of running into the guy again? After about half an hour at the club, Dean spotted him talking to a shorter blond guy. He was about to go over and say hi when Cas looked up and their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a minute, but Dean immediately turned away when the man with Cas turned around and caught him staring. _Shit_. Cas’s boyfriend.

Thankfully, he was saved by Charlie who dragged Dean onto the dance floor, claiming that their song was playing. While not his usual scene, Dean relished in the distraction from Cas. He ended up spending the rest of the night on the dance floor with Charlie, only stopping to get them drinks. Occasionally, Dean would catch himself scanning the crowd for Cas. A couple times, he even looked up only to find Cas staring back at him.  

_And you should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room _

Dean was taking a break from dancing at the bar when he felt someone standing too close. A hand soon rested on his, causing Dean to look up at its owner.

“Cas,” Dean breathed.

“Hello, Dean.”

_If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her_  
But if you're single that's honestly worse  
  
They stood there, staring at each other, until they were interrupted by the bartender asking if they wanted to order drinks. Dean ordered two whiskeys and followed Cas to a table once the bartender poured them.

Dean took a long swig of his drink before speaking. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Cas fidgeted with his drink before looking up coyly at Dean. “So, who’s that woman you were dancing with all night?”

_Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die_

Dean was awestruck by the man’s gorgeous eyes. Never had he seen eyes so blue he could get lost in them.

“Dean?”

“Wh—” Dean was pulled out of his daydream when Cas called his name. “Sorry. I was zoning out. Did you ask me something?”

“I was wondering who you were dancing with earlier. I would have guessed your girlfriend, but seeing as this establishment caters to the LGBT community…” Cas trailed off.

“Oh. That’s just Charlie. She’s a friend.”

Cas laughed with relief. God, this man was attractive when he smiled, Dean thought to himself. Just when he thought Cas couldn’t get any more gorgeous, he went and did something as simple as laughing and Dean turned to jelly.

_You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_

Dean got lost again in Cas’s eyes until he remembered that Cas had a boyfriend—and said boyfriend was at the club with him tonight. His face turned sour at the thought of Cas with someone else. Why did this always happen to Dean? He always set his sights on the unattainable. Figures that just as he was getting comfortable with his bisexuality, the first guy he falls for would be taken. Thoughts kept spinning in Dean’s head, going back and forth between how beautiful Cas was and how he wasn’t single. Dean found it infuriating.

_Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
Alone_

_Unless you wanna come along_

“Dean? Do—do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah!” Dean looked up at Cas, lust filling his eyes. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even remember to text Charlie that he was leaving.

“Uh, do you have a car? I can call us a cab…”

“I’ll drive.”

Dean drove straight to his apartment. Cas hadn’t bothered to put on his seatbelt and sat right up against Dean in the front seat of the Impala. It was very distracting to drive as Cas ran his hand along Dean’s thigh and pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder and neck. All Dean could do was moan softly and press harder on the gas pedal. Dean did the quickest parallel parking job ever known to man once they got to his apartment complex. Throwing the car into park, Dean immediately turned towards Cas, pushing him towards the passenger door. Cas whacked his head against the window, but the pain didn’t last long as Dean roughly pressed his lips into Cas’s. Cas pushed back against Dean as the kiss deepened. Dean pressed kisses along Cas’s jaw and down to his neck. He fumbled with the top buttons on Cas’s shirt and soon his mouth was on the newly bared skin, sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as Dean continued to suck at his skin. “Let’s—let’s go-oh inside.” Cas could barely speak through the pleasure. Dean pulled off, panting. Next thing Cas knew, Dean was outside the passenger door, pulling Cas out of the car. As he got out, Dean closed the door behind him, but Cas took control and spun Dean around and shoved him against the car. Cas closed the gap between them, pressing his body against Dean’s, his arousal growing with each second. Cas roughly kissed Dean, grinding into him, showing Dean how much he was wanted.

“Cas,” Dean panted as he broke the kiss. “Please—”

Dean couldn’t finish his words as Cas pulled him back into a sloppy kiss before pulling Dean towards the apartments. Dean led the way to his door, fumbling for the keys, trying to unlock the door with minimal success as Cas kept pressing up against Dean’s back, kissing his neck. Dean finally got his apartment door open and the couple stumbled to the couch.

Cas pushed Dean down on the couch and crawled on top of him. He dragged his hands up and down Dean’s chest, pausing at the hem of Dean’s shirt. He gave Dean a glance as he tugged at the shirt, silently asking for permission to remove it. When Dean responded with a quick nod, Cas didn’t hesitate to pull Dean up and remove the offending article of clothing, tossing it to the side. Cas immediately latched onto one of Dean’s nipples, running his tongue across the sensitive nub. Dean moaned with pleasure and bucked his hips into Cas’s.

“Dean—” Cas moaned. “Fuck.”

“Cas.” Dean threw his head back as Cas slid down his body and off the couch.

The next thing Dean knew, Cas was standing in front of him, unbuttoning his own shirt and pants, discarding them on the floor. Dean froze at the sight in front of him, in awe of how gorgeous naked Cas was. Dean quickly stood, grabbed Cas’s hand, and dragged him to the bedroom.

_I can't say anything to your face_  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But what can I say?

Dean laid in bed, unable to sleep. He was panicking at what he had just done with Cas, who was sound asleep next to him. Cas was in a relationship! Dean was no cheater. How could he let this happen? What was he thinking, taking a man to bed who had a boyfriend? Dean’s breathing started becoming erratic but was quelled when Cas sleepily snuggled closer. Dean couldn’t help but feel peace when Cas was close to him. He wrapped one arm around the sleeping man and wiped at his own face with the other. God, he was so fucked. Eventually, Dean fell into a restless sleep.

Dean woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Sleepily, he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Cas was at the stove, flipping pancakes. He turned when he heard Dean enter the room.

“’Morning, gorgeous,” Cas said with a wink. “I made coffee… and breakfast. I hope that was ok.”

Dean grumbled as he made his way towards the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. After taking a sip, he finally spoke.

“Listen, Cas. We’ve got to talk.” Dean walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Cas followed behind with plates of pancakes and bacon. He placed one in front of Dean.

“Dean… If this is about last night…” Cas started to say, but was interrupted by Dean.

“Of course this is about last night!” Dean said, before his mouthful of pancakes and bacon distracted him. “These are amazing.”

“You’re amazing.”

“Cas, you’ve got a boyfriend. Last night… it shouldn’t have happened...”

“Dean…”

“I mean, it was great. Don’t get me wrong…”

“Dean…”

“But I don’t cheat. I never wanted to be in that situation…”

“Dean!” Cas yelled, startling Dean, who looked up at him in shock. “Dean, if you would have let me talk, I could have told you that I broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago.”

“You what?” It took Dean a few seconds to process what he just heard. “You’re… single?!”

“Well… I was hoping not?” Cas raised his eyebrows and smirked, hoping Dean caught his meaning.

Dean stood up from the table so quickly it shook, and then he was in front of Cas, pulling him out of the chair and into a passionate kiss.

_You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You're gorgeous_


End file.
